paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Continental coins
Introduced alongside the new Safe House on Day 2 of the Hoxton's Housewarming Event are Continental coins, a specialized form of currency that players can earn and spend to acquire various upgrades. Initially, these coins were only good for upgrading the Safe House's rooms and buying certain weapon mods off of the blackmarket, though additional uses for the currency have been implemented since. Overview These gold coins are yet another crossover element from the John Wick cinematic canon. One side of the coin has a symbol representing Peace and Violence, on the other side there is a lion for Strength and a shield for Protection. They serve as a membership card to the Assassin's Guild and are typically worth about $1,000 each. Earning coins Continental coins can be earned through the following: *Gaining experience ( per every XP earned, when not playing Crime Spree) *Completing daily Safe House Side Jobs, all granting *Unlocking Trophies that grant when earned *Completing Safe House Raids, granting each time *Progressing through Crime Spree then claiming the rewards *Reaching achievement milestones *Completing Story Line assignments (Moving Up in the World granting and every subsequent assignment granting , for a total of ) As of Update 120, Continental coin income will have its own progress meter in the same vein as the player's XP counter. All players start with . Spending Continental coins Safe House upgrades= Continental Coins are spent when upgrading rooms in the safehouse, with Tier 2 costing and Tier 3 costing . At present, upgrading the entire house costs a grand total of . |-|Buying weapon mods= Continental Coins can also be spent to purchase weapon mods for apiece, allowing less lucky players to obtain the attachments they need without having to rely on the RNG mechanic of card drops and Side Jobs. Attachments that are awarded from achievements cannot be purchased with coins, save for Courier mods. |-|Crime Spree= per (starting free at 0) are required to begin a Crime Spree. If you fail a Crime Spree, + per can be paid to continue your run. Additionally can be spent per heist to purchase the specialized perks offered by the mode and coins can be used to re-roll your offering of heists. |-|Bot upgrades= As of Update #146, players going at the game with Crew AI can spend to unlock skills or for ability upgrades for any of the up to three accompanying bots. Trivia *Their name came from the in-movie Continental, a hotel chain with special services catering exclusively for assassins that accepts their payments only in such coins, though the in-game terminology is slightly incorrect, as while the hotel itself circulates this kind of currency, it is not the "true" source. **This is actually mentioned as part of the in-game lore for the coins themselves. Due to Wick having managed to secure Continental membership status for the whole crew, the hotel and by extension some of its connections have extended their offer to renovate the premises as long as they are paid, with the only form of currency they'll accept being those coins. Charlie, Wick's trusted cleaner in the movie, is apparently the leader of said connections. **The standard fee of per Tier 2 safe house upgrade is likely a nod to the scene where Charlie is first introduced in the film, during which Wick called upon his services to book a "dinner reservation for twelve" a.k.a. having twelve bodies he needed Charlie to dispose of, with the corpses costing one coin each. **Along with the gameplay Mutators, the ability to use a specialized kind of currency to purchase weapon mods was based on a similar system present in the popular GoonMod, the creator of which was hired by Overkill Software. **Despite being a representative of the Continental, rescuing or completing jobs for Charon does not net the player any coin. *Continental coins can be found in various locations around the safe house, hinting at a scrapped method of gaining some bonus coins. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)